


All I Hear Is Your Song by momebie [podfic]

by knight_tracer, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of All I Hear Is Your Song by memory read by Rhea314 & knight_tracer</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Ronan's lungs feel tight. He’s not actually worried about what any of these idiots will think of him for being who he is. It’s just that it’s none of their fucking business. It’s that Adam’s whole survival plan hinges on going unnoticed in most places. Ronan knows that accepting the kindness of the ticket is a big step for him. Accepting Ronan himself is even bigger. It seems selfish to push for more. Also, dances are still stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Hear Is Your Song by momebie [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All I Hear Is Your Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562196) by [momebie (katilara)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katilara/pseuds/momebie). 



**Title** : All I Hear Is Your Song  
**Author** : momebie  
**Reader** : knight_tracer & Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Raven Cycle  
**Character** : Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : No archive warnings  
**Summary** : Ronan's lungs feel tight. He’s not actually worried about what any of these idiots will think of him for being who he is. It’s just that it’s none of their fucking business. It’s that Adam’s whole survival plan hinges on going unnoticed in most places. Ronan knows that accepting the kindness of the ticket is a big step for him. Accepting Ronan himself is even bigger. It seems selfish to push for more. Also, dances are still stupid.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4562196)  
**Length** 01:37:53, 1:41:54, 00:13:06 respectively  
Link: Zip files [non music version here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Summer%202015/All%20I%20Hear%20is%20Your%20Song%20by%20momebie.mp3.zip) , [music version here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Summer%202015/All%20I%20Hear%20Is%20Your%20Song%20by%20momebie%20\(music\).mp3.zip), [epilogue-coda-sidestory here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Summer%202015/All%20I%20Hear%20is%20Your%20Song%20Epliogue-Coda%20by%20momebie.mp3.zip)  
**  
**Music version stream   
MP3s [music version mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/All%20I%20Hear%20Is%20Your%20Song%20by%20momebie%20\(music\).mp3) [ coda](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/All%20I%20Hear%20is%20Your%20Song%20Epliogue-Coda%20by%20momebie.mp3)


End file.
